The present invention is related to marine seismic data acquisitions and processing, which generate a profile or image of a geological structure under the seafloor. The invention relates to a method of providing a high resolution image of structures under the sea floor.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.